San Antonio Symphony
The San Antonio Symphony is a full-time professional symphony orchestra based in San Antonio, Texas. Its season runs from late September to early June. Sebastian Lang-Lessing is Music Director. The orchestra is housed within The Majestic Theatre, San Antonio. Artistic and organizational facts at The Majestic, March 2009.]] The San Antonio Symphony presents a large and diverse selection of music on its concert schedule. The 2010–2011 season includes 14 different classical subscription programs (each performed twice), six Pops programs (also performed twice each), four different programs in a Young People's Concerts series (each performed six times), four programs in an Interactive Family Classics series, and other features such as "Special Attractions" that includes a concert with pianist Lang Lang and Community Concerts. Many of these concerts feature performances by noted guest artists. The 2010–2011 artistic staff of the San Antonio Symphony consists of Music Director Sebastian Lang-Lessing, Resident Conductor Ken-David Masur, Mastersingers Conductor John Silantien, and 72 full-time musicians. Christopher Wilkins holds the title of Music Director Emeritus. The orchestra musicians collectively belong to the International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians (ICSOM), and virtually all individually are members of the American Federation of Musicians (AFM). The San Antonio Mastersingers is a chorus that performs frequently with the symphony. Although its members participate on a volunteer basis, the Mastersingers are considered by many to be of professional quality. Each year the San Antonio Symphony are joined by the Philharmonic Orchestra of YOSA, Youth Orchestras of San Antoniohttp://www.yosa.org, for a side by side concert. The San Antonio Symphony's primary performance venue is the Majestic Theatre in downtown San Antonio. Completed in 1929, the former movie and vaudeville house became the Symphony's home in 1989. The Symphony Society of San Antonio manages operations of the San Antonio Symphony through the efforts of a board chaired by Dennert O. Ware under the leadership of President & CEO Jack Fishman.Laster, Jennifer Roolf. "Symphony leader leaves on high note". San Antonio Express-News, 22 July 2008. Retrieved 2008-07-22.http://www.mysanantonio.com/entertainment/Symphony_leader_leaves_on_high_note.html The organization is a member of the American Symphony Orchestra League (ASOL). History , Sep 28, 2007.]] Orchestral music in San Antonio traces its beginnings to a series of four concerts by a 49-piece orchestra directed by German immigrant Carl Beck at the state Sängerfest in 1887. A performance of the Symphony No. 4 by Felix Mendelssohn in these concerts was the first of a complete symphony in the state of Texas. Beck again conducted a symphony orchestra when the Sängerfest returned to San Antonio in 1896. Beck was engaged as the director of the Beethoven Männerchor in San Antonio, then succeeded in that role by Carl Hahn in about 1904. Hahn worked with Mrs. Eli Hertzberg, a leading local musician and arts patron, to create the San Antonio Symphony Orchestra, which gave its first concert on May 18, 1905. The orchestra performed sporadically for the next several years but was revived in 1914 (as the "San Antonio Philharmonic") by a new conductor, Arthur Claassen. By 1916, the ensemble was again called the San Antonio Symphony Orchestra. By 1918 it was under the musical direction of Julien Paul Blitz. Concerts continued into the 1920s, but this organization appears ultimately to have foundered. The present San Antonio Symphony, an organization independent of the aforementioned predecessors, was created in 1939 by Max Reiter, a German-Italian immigrant, who became its first Music Director. The group's early ambition is evidenced by the fact that the legendary violinist Jascha Heifetz was a guest artist during the first season. By 1943, the orchestra employed 75 professional musicians, and in the 1944–1945 season the organization's budget topped $100,000, making it one of only 19 "major" orchestras in the country at that time, and the only one in Texas. Unlike many orchestras, the San Antonio Symphony was able to continue operations through World War II—largely because the city's strong military presence helped bolster the local economy. Before his death in 1950, Reiter had started an Opera Festival, created an Opera Chorus, and brought nationwide attention to the orchestra, with world premieres by several important composers, guest appearances by world-class artists, and overall high musical quality. Reiter was succeeded by Victor Alessandro, a native Texan. The Symphony continued to grow in scope, including the addition of Young People's Concerts. In 1969 the orchestra took up residence in the Theater for the Performing Arts (which would later be named for a San Antonio mayor, Lila Cockrell). In 1970 the orchestra made its first major-label recordings, for Mercury Records. Alessandro died in 1976. A complete chronological list of San Antonio Symphony Music Directors is shown below. Financial difficulties forced the cancellation of much of the 1987–1988 season. During this time, the musicians formed and presented a concert series with their own organization, Orchestra San Antonio. Later, the 2003–2004 season would likewise be cancelled due to bankruptcy. The 1990s were highlighted by recognition and acclaim for the San Antonio Symphony's creative and culturally diverse programming, culminating in awards by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA), American Symphony Orchestra League (ASOL), the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers (ASCAP), and the Knight Foundation. Due to decisions made in the wake of recent financial difficulties, the San Antonio Symphony currently performs a shorter season and with a slightly smaller musician complement than in some previous years, but it continues to be highly regarded artistically. In the early part of the 2006-2007 season, CEO David Green and the executive board chose not to renew Music Director Larry Rachleff's contract beyond the 2007-2008 season. This decision was opposed by a majority of the musicians and by many San Antonio Symphony supporters.In January 2008, Christopher Seaman was appointed Artistic Adviser, a "position . . . similar to that of an interim music director" for the 2008–2009 season."S.A. Symphony taps New York conductor" by Jennifer Roolf Laster, San Antonio Express-News, 24 January 2008 (link http://www.mysanantonio.com/news/metro/stories/MYSA012508.08B.symphony0125.220cdea.html). Sebastian Lang-Lessing became the orchestra's eighth music director in 71 years with a concert on October 2, 2010. Chronology of Music Directors *Max Reiter, 1939–1950 *Victor Alessandro, 1950–1976 *François Huybrechts, 1978–1980 *Lawrence Leighton Smith, 1980–1985 *Christopher Wilkins, 1992–2000 (Wilkins was appointed "Music Director Designate" in 1990 and held that position during the 1991-1992 season.) *Larry Rachleff, 2004–2008 *Sebastian Lang-Lessing, 2010– Sixten Ehrling and Christopher Seaman have served as Artistic Advisors, and Zdeněk Mácal has served as Artistic Director and Principal Conductor. Musicians Members of the San Antonio Symphony with Wikipedia articles include: *Max Dimoff, bass, assistant principal and principal 1990–1993 *Julius Hegyi, violin, concertmaster 1948 *Eric Rosenblith, violin, concertmaster 1952–1955 *Stephanie Sant'Ambrogio, violin, concertmaster 1994–2007 See also *The Majestic Theatre, San Antonio References Sources *"Immigrant conductor founded symphony during war years." Allen, Paula. San Antonio Express-News, 27 March 2005. *''International Who's Who in Music and Musical Gazetteer'', ed. César Saerchinger. New York: Current Literature Publishing Company, 1918. *''San Antonio Symphony, Season 07–08'' (program book) *"San Antonio Symphony Orchestra." Albrecht, Theodore. The Handbook of Texas Online *Wolz, Larry. "Roots of Classical Music in Texas: The German Contribution." Chapter 5 of The Roots of Texas Music, ed. Lawrence Clayton and Joe W. Specht. College Station: Texas A&M University Press, 2003. ISBN 1-58544-221-6. External links *San Antonio Symphony Official website Category:Musical groups established in 1939 Category:American orchestras Category:Texas classical music Category:Music of San Antonio, Texas fa:سمفونی سن آنتونیو